Depois da tempestade, vem a bonança 8D
by moonybee
Summary: oh e que bonança D
1. Chapter 1

- Estás preparado?  
- Claro… Quer dizer, acho que sim.  
Remus Lupin, Moony; James Potter, Prongs e Sirius Black, Padfoot estavam sentados nas poltronas da sala comum de Gryffindor, junto à lareira. Era sexta-feira, a noite de lua cheia do mês. E noite de lua cheia significava noite animada para os Marotos.  
- Onde está o Wormtail? – indagou Black, olhando em volta - Bom, não sei. Provavelmente foi à cozinha comer qualquer coisa. – respondeu Potter distraidamente, despenteando os cabelos castanhos.  
Ouviram, então, a entrada da sala comum abrir-se e de lá saiu um rapazinho gordo e loiro, com uma data de queijos numa mão e uma grande fatia de bolo na outra.  
- Desculpem o atraso, mas fui à cozinha arranjar provisões.  
- És sempre a mesma coisa, Wormtail, e aqui o nosso amigo Moony já está todo nervoso, 'né?  
Remus torceu o nariz. - Vamos, então? Com sorte conseguimos ir para o salgueiro antes que alguem se aperceba.  
- 'Bora lá.  
Potter retirou da mochila um manto com um padrão florido e os outros marotos levantaram-se e aproximaram-se uns dos outros, para que Potter os pudesse cobrir com o manto.  
Sairam da sala comum em completo silêncio para que a sua invisivel presença não fosse notada e percorreram os corredores e escadas até à porta principal. Eram por volta das 19h e o por-do-sol estava a começar; ouvia-se um reboliço no salão principal. Peter Pettegrew, Wormtail em linguagem 'secreta', comia alegremente o seu bolo e os seus queijos quando deixou cair um destes no chão, parando de repente para o apanhar.  
O manto caíu e os quatro rapazes apareceram como que de repente.  
- Wormtail, 'tás maluco? Pelo menos avisavas! Se o Filch nos apanha estamos... - Sirius protestava, mas de repente calou-se quando ouviu um miar muito familiar atrás de si - Estão o quê, Black? - disse a voz amarga de Filch, gritando atrás deles - Vocês têm sorte! - a sua voz subia de tom - Se o Dumbledore me deixasse - uma pequena multidão começou a aparecer, todos gostavam de ver Filch a resmungar com os Marotos, visto que dava sempre algazarra - vocês estariam torturados! Há muito tempo! Se Dumbledore deixasse.  
- Sim, sim, Filch. Nós sabemos que colocarias todos os alunos de pernas para o ar, presos ao tecto com correntes de ferro inquebráveis com feitiço. Mas agora estamos com um pouco de pressa. - interrompeu-o Potter, passando o olhar rapidamente por Lupin, que ficava cada vez mais pálido com o passar do tempo.  
- Ah sim! E pressa para quê? - indagou Filch, olhando nos olhos cada um dos Marotos: Potter tinha um olhar feroz, Black um olhar preocupado, Pettegrew (como de costume) um olhar de medo e Lupin, Lupin tinha um olhar de psiquico, de doente.  
- Er... para ir à casa de banho! - inventou rapidamente Wormtail, o que surpreendeu todos, porque ele era sempre tão medroso que nem se atrevia a falar.  
- Mas a casa de banho é do outro lado do castelo.  
- Casa de banho... exterior! Sabe, é que está uma noite muito bonita - inventou logo a seguir Prongs A discussão continuou e as desculpas que os Marotos utilizavam eram cada vez mais idiotas como ir à casa de banho para pedir rosas a uma borboleta que era amiga intima do Wormtail.  
- J-j-james? - chamou, com a voz tremula, Pettegrew - Agora não posso, Peter.  
- James!  
- Mais tarde, Pettegrew, mais tarde!  
- JAMES! - Wormtail gritou e todos olharam para ele, incluindo Potter e Black.  
- Vá, diz lá o que foi, o teu queijo rolou para a multidão, foi? - provocou Black.  
- Não! É ele... - Wormtail apontou para Lupin.  
Este estava a suar e ajoelhado no chão, com as mãos na face e arfando lentamente.  
- Oh não! Porque não avisaste antes, Wormtail?  
- Eu tentei!  
A lua começava a levantar-se no lado de fora da janela, e o corpo de Lupin foi-se mudando aos poucos. Primeiro as mãos, que ficaram com dedos esguios e pálidos, os braços ficaram igualmente esguios e cheios de pelo. A transformação continuou, ouvindo-se os gritos de Lupin, enquanto se contorcia de dores, mudarem para rugidos.  
Todos, alem de Lupin, ficaram silenciosos a observar o que acontecia. Ninguem se mexia, nem mesmo Prongs, Padfoot ou Wormtail.  
- Moony... - murmurou Padfoot, com um olhar preocupado, não tirando os olhos do amigo.  
Moony contorceu-se para trás enquanto soltava rugidos imensos, fortes e assustadores. Olhou ferozmente para Potter, depois para Pettegrew e por fim para Black. Saltou para a frente e toda a gente se desviou, começando a gritar e a correr descontroladamente, atropelando-se uns aos outros para sair dali. Filch fora-se embora e ninguem mais alem deles se encontrava lá. Transformaram-se os outros três: Potter em veado, Black em cão e Pettegrew em rato.  
Estes três investiram contra Moony, empurrando através da saída, para que ficassem nos campos verdes.  
Onde ficaram até amanhecer e a lua sumir para um espaço imenso. 


	2. Chapter 2

O sol subia lentamente ao longo da paisagem da janela dos dormitórios masculinos de Gryffindor. Sirius acordava lentamente, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade devido à luz que entrava na sala. Viu uma forma em frente à janela. Esse alguem estava curvado e com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita.  
- Remus? - indagou - Ah, Sirius, já acordaste. Toda a gente já se levantou e já saiu. - a sua voz era tremula e enquanto falava, de vez em quando levava as mãos aos olhos e fungava rapidamente.  
- E o que fazes aqui?  
- Dumbedore disse que eu podia não sair dos dormitórios durante uns dias. Trazem-me cá comida.  
Sirius levantou-se. Esfregou os olhos e despenteou um pouco os cabelos. Bocejou.  
- É por causa... do que se passou na sexta-feira? Já é domingo.  
- Tu não percebes, Sirius, não percebes. - Remus não aguentou mais. Sirius viu escorrerem pela sua cara inumeras lágrimas silenciosas mas sofridas.  
- Tens de ter calma, Moony, tudo se esquece.  
- Calma? CALMA? - Remus alterou-se - Como é que queres que eu tenha calma?  
- Ora, lobo, tu sabes como é Hogwarts. Tudo se esquece passado uns dias.  
- Duvido, e tu sabes que não é assim tão fácil!  
- A sério, tu só tens que.  
- NÃO É TÃO FACIL, CARAMBA! NÃO PERCEBES? - Remus levantou-se com os olhos vermelhos - TODOS, TOOODOS SABEM QUE EU SOU UM LOBISOMEM!  
- Nem todos! A giraça que veio de França.  
Remus foi contra Sirius e empurrou-o contra a parede, colocando o seu antebraço no pescoço de Sirius.  
- Não brinques com isto! É SÉRIO, AO CONTRÁRIO DA TUA VIDA! PENSAS QUE É TUDO A BRINCAR!  
As suas faces estava muito próximas, os seus narizes quase tocavam.  
- Remus, disseste isso da boca para fora porque eu sei que sabes que não é bem assim.  
- Eu... eu... desculpa-me, Sirius. - largou o amigo e encostou-se à parede, escorregando devagarinho até ficar sentado no chão. Colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos dobrados e tapou a cara com as mãos - Não sei o que se passa comigo.  
- Levanta-te.  
- Como?  
- Levanta-te.  
Remus levantou-se devagar e olhou para Black. Este esmurrou-o com força na face direita. Lupin lacrimejou.  
- Porque fizeste isso?  
- Para não seres parvo.  
- Não era preciso usares tanta força.  
- Era e tu sabes disso.  
Moony olhou Padfoot nos olhos. Esmurrou-o também. Sirius mal se mexeu, mas fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escorregou.  
- Agora, eu é que não percebi porque fizeste isto. - disse - Tu sabes porquê.  
- Sei?  
- Sim.  
- Então, e porque foi, já que dizes que eu sei?  
- Pela mesma razão que me bateste.  
- Qual?  
Remus aproximou-se de Sirius.  
- Esta. - murmurou.  
Beijou-o nos lábios muito suavemente. Black correspondeu e rolou, até encostar Remus à parede. Separou-se dele.  
- Então, sabíamos os dois muito bem porque é que te bati e tu a mim. - falava baixinho, com a face sempre próxima da de Remus. Agora foi Sirius que beijou Remus.  
Sirius percorreu com as mãos o corpo magro de Lupin até ao fim da sua camisola branca e começou a puxá-la para cima. Separaram-se.  
- Tens a certeza que queres continuar? - murmurou Padfoot muito, muito baixinho.  
- Quero, se quiseres.  
Padfoot beijou ferozmente Moony e tirou-lhe a camisola.  
O dia começou a aquecer, assim como o ambiente entre os dois rapazes de Gryffindor. 


End file.
